minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Nikki
'''Dragon Nikki '''is the dragon-born version of Nikki. She is the Nikki of the Species-Swap Timeline. Appearance Dragon Nikki retains Nikki's normal command block dragon form. She looks like a normal Ender Dragon, except the form is completely golden, and she has a command block tattoo on her forehead. The veins that spread through her wings are red. However, in a human disguise, she looks like Nikki Prime, except she wears a golden dragon-scale hoodie, with a red t-shirt and purple pants. Personality Dragon Nikki is a born leader. She has a regal sort of sense to herself, but she doesn't know how to act like a human, upon being feral her entire life. Nonetheless, she slowly begins to learn through Nikki Prime, who becomes like a trainer to her. When she gets angry, usually caused when an ally is in danger, she acts swiftly and dangerously, striking almost as quickly as she gets angry. Relationships Towards Dragon Jesse Her older littermate, hatched a few hundred years before her, shared a strong kinship with each other, ever since the rest of their brothers and sisters's eggs were smashed by the Wither Stormers, along with their parents, who were turned into dragon hide by the same group and sold to the Blaze Rods. The only thing they had was each other, and it remains that way to this day. Towards Dragon Petra As commonly as wild minds go, Dragon Nikki didn't really have an opinion about Dragon Petra, but she allowed her to become Dragon Jesse's mate, and that's when she started protecting her with her life. Towards Dragon Radar Despite being such a common dragon species, Dragon Nikki found him to be special in some way, and chose him as her mate. The two now live happily, working together to keep the dragon pod safe. Towards Nikki Prime She seemed wary of her human self at first, but she eventually loosened up and grew to trust her, though it went against the thoughts of the rest of the pod. She learned humanspeak from Nikki, and now speaks it efficiently. Nikki Prime also was able to learn dragonspeak from her. Abilities The Great Roar Upon having the same powers as the command block amulet. can sound a roar than can create a shockwave that either destroys or creates, depending on the dragon's will. Telekinesis Dragon Nikki can levitate blocks with the tattoo on her forehead, and it has crazy superstrength. Flight She can also fly, thanks to the wings on her back. Blockboom Another cool power she bears with the dragon is a sonic "blockboom." If she goes fast enough, then she can break the sound barrier, emanating a large shockwave which wipes out everything within a 50-mile radius. Shapeshifting Dragon Nikki, given this power by accident from Nikki Prime, can now turn into a human herself. Strengths Being a born leader, Dragon Nikki is able to lead her dragon pod, left under her care quite smoothly, intriguing Nikki Prime, wondering how such an inhumane mind can handle such powerful creatures. Weaknesses Dragon Nikki is naive in terms of human life. She has no idea how human minds work, and it confuses her to see them live without nature. When she disguises as a human, she has almost has no idea how to act, and it could easily give her away. Trivia * Dragon Nikki's pod lifestyle resembles the Clan cat's lifestyle in the book series "Warriors." Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mobs Category:Alternate Nikkis Category:Female Characters